


Arranged Marriage

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M just in case, M/M, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, male or female reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: An arranged marriage between y/n and Gladiolus. Y/n is terrified because they know nothing about each other. Will he be a controlling husband or a kind one?





	Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had. I'm sorry if it's horrible.

You had been terrified during the wedding. Walking down the isle was when you first saw him and he was gorgeous! He also seemed terrifyingly strong. Luna had promised you he was a nice guy but you swore he had a very strict vibe about him. Growing up, you read stories about arranged marriages. The men were always cruel, taking what they wanted from the wife they were forced to marry then neglecting them when they wanted any sort of attention.

'I guess that'll be my life now...' You sighed, picking up a piece of food and nibbling on it while everyone around you celebrated your marriage to Gladiolus. Being Lunafreya's right hand, it only made sense that you would marry the king's shield. Luna was also your best friend, you'd do anything for her, including marrying someone you didn't love. Looking over at your new husband, he would smile and laugh with his close friends, especially Noctis. But when he looked at you, his expression changed. It wasn't a negative expression, more like one that gave away that he was unsure how to act. You quickly looked away, shaking.

"Y/n?" 

You looked up to see a younger girl with dark hair. Her voice was adorably sweet and her face was gentle and loving.

"I'm your sister in law, Iris! I hope we can hang out sometime! I'd love to get to know you better!"

A smile formed on your face. Gladiolus had such an adorable little sister! She gave you quite a few hugs while she spoke to you.

"So, how does it feel to be married?" She asked.

"I... I'm not sure..." You took a deep breath. The words seemed to come out on their own before you could stop them, "I-I'm terrified, Iris! I know nothing about your brother. I'm not ready to do this..."

Her eyes widened for a second, out of surprise. She went back to being her gentle self when she smiled sweetly, "Don't be afraid, there's no need to be. He is nervous, too."

"He's nervous?" You asked. He didn't look nervous one bit. It seemed he was perfectly relaxed and at ease with the situation. Maybe you were just judging him to harshly.

"Gladdy is good at hiding what he feels." 

Great, that was _very_ comforting. You so badly wanted to cry when Iris hugged you again before she ran over to her brother's side to give him several hugs. She was talking softly to him like she had been talking to you. You couldn't hear anything that was being said. Chances were she was telling him everything you told her and he was going to yell about it to you later. Now you were really nervous about what would happen later that night. It wasn't set in stone that the two of you needed to have a child or anything but you knew you'd have to give it up later. Being a virgin, you really had no idea how to touch a man. Of course you knew the basics, you just weren't sure if he would be satisfied with the basic stuff. 

You perfectly hid the panic attack you were having, at least you thought you were. A gentle touch was felt as someone took your hand. Looking beside you, Gladiolus held your hand in a comforting manner, his thumb stroking the back. Both of you were alone for the moment and that made your panic worse.

"Y/n, you're alright. Breathe." 

Shit, you hadn't even noticed you were holding your breath. The panic made it feel as though there were a giant heavy weight on your chest but Gladio's voice was surprisingly gentle when he spoke.

"Breathe, in..." He breathed in with you, "Out..." 

You followed his instructions and felt the panic slowly fade. His arm wrapped around you and pulled you against his chest. He didn't care who saw, "H-husband?"

"Please, just call me Gladio. Calling me 'husband' just feels weird. You're safe, no one here is threatening you, everything is alright."

You immediately just collapsed against him and he welcomed it. The panic was gone, now you were just flat out exhausted.

Then came the time you both arrived to your new home...

You walked into the bedroom to see it was beautiful just like the rest of the house. The decor was very relaxing and the bed was huge... Which meant....

"Noct wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to give us the best. I told him not to spend so much..." Gladiolus walked in behind you.

"He did say he wanted to win the best gift out of everyone and said he wanted you to live close to him."

"I just wasn't expecting his wedding gift to be a house. I'm very grateful and thankful but sometimes he goes overboard." The man pulled his shirt off and sat on the bed, going through a bag. Panic arose within you again but you were determined to hide it this time. You knew what was coming and you felt a sense of dread.

After the wedding, you had changed into a more movable outfit, one still fancy for the ceremony. You took in a deep breath and started taking off your clothes. You were thrown off guard when Gladio flopped onto the far side of the bed.

"Well, good night!" 

"W-what?"

"I'm going to bed. Unless you wanna watch a movie or something." He looked thoroughly confused, "I figured you'd be exhausted more than I am."

"I... I am pretty tired."

"Come, sleep. You earned it. The panic attack earlier had to be exhausting. Having a second one just now, you're going to need a lot of rest to feel better."

So he did notice you were in panic mode. You thought you were hiding it pretty well. You finished taking off your clothes and took yet another deep breath before walking over to the bed. When he opened his eyes, he jumped back a bit.

"Whoa, whoa." He looked surprised, quickly making eye contact and not looking any lower, "I'm not complaining but I thought maybe we should wait a day or two before doing anything."

"But... You're my husband now..."

"After the panic attacks you had today, the only thing we are doing together is sleep." He patted the bed, "I'm not forcing you to do something you don't want to do, alright?"

Still, you jumped under the blanket while he stayed on top of them. He moved and pulled you close, your back against his chest. A kiss was pressed to your cheek.

"Rest now. You're safe here."

Somehow, for some reason, in his arms you did feel much safer.


End file.
